Raven
by StrawberryPanda2
Summary: Pain..."Stop!" stop... "Listen /Bub/. You can call me Raven or Hestia. My name is most definitely not bub, though." "She's got spunk." Terror... "Where am I?" Confusion... "That's it. Give it to me." This is Hestia Amery's story. Read on...
1. Chapter 1

Yo there. I'm StrawberryPanda2 and I'm bringing a new story to the stage. I'll try to make up for all the updates I missed but I won't promise anything. Besides, it's not like my life belongs to writing… Nevermind.

This is my new X-Men fanfic and I hope you enjoy.

/~-^-~\\\\\\\\

**Raven**

Prologue

"Who's to know if your soul will fade at all…" Hestia closed her eyes and listened to her favorite song by Seether. Now and then she would sing a few of the verses and grow silent again. Ailen had headphones on and beat her foot against the wall. The song ended and Hestia turned down her speakers as more music poured from her ipod.

"Ailen…" Hestia looked at the clock and back to Ailen. "Ailen you need to go home. It's time for your family to have dinner." Ailen kept jamming to her own music and ignored Hestia. The ravenette glared down at the cheerful girl right before kicking her.

"Yo! What the hell, Hestia?" Ailen pulled her headphones out and pouted at her "friend."

Hestia calmly replied, "It's time for you to go home. Good night." Before Ailen could say anything she was already being pushed out of Hestia's front door. Ailen turned around to hug Hestia only to get the door slammed in her face. Ailen huffed and walked away, already used to Hestia's uncaring nature.

Hestia, on the other hand, walked into the kitchen and pulled out cheese, bread, and butter. Before pulling anything else out she sniffed each of the ingredients to be sure they were still safe to use. Satisfied, Hestia grabbed a knife from one of the multiple brown drawers in the kitchen and a pan from the cabinet right beneath the silverware drawer.

Hestia's mother was the first to enter the kitchen and nod to Hestia. "Has Ailen left already?" Hestia ignored the question and started the stove to make grilled cheese.

"Yes, Mother." Hestia briefly glanced at her mother and turned her black eyes back to the stove.

"A pity. She could have eaten dinner with us." The elder woman left the kitchen after grabbing a bottle of water and left Hestia to her business. Hestia shook her head and felt her lips tug into a frown.

"How troublesome." Hestia spoke aloud before pulling into her thoughts. Edan jumped into the kitchen and hugged his older sister. Hestia resisted the urge to jump from the physical contact. Once over the shock, Hestia leveled a piercing glare on her brother. "Edan, do not play in the kitchen. Go wait at the dinner table."

Edan pouted and hugged his sister tighter. "Are we having grilled cheese tonight?"

Hestia, already irritable from Ailen's visit, frowned at Edan. "Do you not have eyes?" Edan laughed at his sister's question. They were all used to Hestia. She was always serious and hated silly questions. Edan, of course, loved this about Hestia and strove to be like her. He obviously had a long way to go.

Hestia flipped the sandwiches and pushed her brother off. "Get out Edan. Before you injure yourself again." Edan shook his head and plopped himself on the counter.

"I'll be staying here Hestia." Hestia sighed and went back to her cooking. Flipping the grilled cheese again she determined they were done and told Edan to get plates. Hestia turned off the stove and flipped the grilled cheese onto a plate and walked out of the kitchen into the dining room.

"Dinner's ready. Go get Dad." Edan started to run towards the stairs leading up to the rooms but was stopped by running into a large wall of muscle.

"I'm already here, Hestia. It smells delicious, as always." Mr. Amery sat at the head of the table and his children took their places on either side of him. His wife, Mrs. Amery, sat at the other end of the table.

"So, Hestia, tell us something good that happened today." Hestia went through her day in her head for a minute before answering.

"Mr. Hudson decided to enter my short story into a competition." Edan wowed his sister and eagerly asked more but was quickly shot down. Mr. and Mrs. Amery congratulated their daughter and ate for a few moments.

"Dear, tell us something good that happened today." Mr. Amery also took a minute to think.

"I came home early." Hestia eyed her father carefully. He only ever said that when he had nothing else to say. Their father worked as a supply sergeant in the Army and was very serious about his work. Sadly, his coworkers were not.

Hestia decided not to inquire about her father's day and instead turned to her brother. "Edan, tell us something good that happened to today." Edan bounced up and down in his seat. "Stop, you'll break the chair." Edan ceased his movement and a concentrated look overcame his face as he tried to copy his sister, who was sitting with her back straight.

Mrs. Amery prompted her son with the same question, causing him to lose his concentration. "Sorry. Um… I guess, I got a good grade on my English test." Mrs. Amery's eyes glowed.

"What did you get dear?" Edan sent a cautious look his sister's way before answering.

"A B?" Hestia's stony stare lightened and she smiled at Edan.

"Good job, Edan. I should take you out as a reward." Edan beamed at his sister.

"Yeah! Thanks, Hestia!" Mrs. Amery smiled at her husband and Edan's obvious love for his sister. Edan spent the rest of dinner with his chest stuck out with pride. Whenever Hestia, his perfect sister, complimented or praised him he felt overwhelmingly happy. In Edan's eyes, Hestia was on the top of the world.

"Mother," Hestia turned everyone's attention on her mother. "Tell us something good that happened today." Mrs. Amery smiled.

"Of course, my daughter made us a delicious meal." The rest of dinner was spent chatting. Hestia took the dishes after everyone was done and placed them in the sink, deciding to do them the next morning.

Hestia calmly walked to her room, bidding her family good night, and closed the door and locked it. Once inside the privacy of her room Hestia collapsed on the clean carpet. Her golden tanned hand reached down the back of her shirt and clutched the long aching skin tightly. Another pang of pain wracked her body and to keep from crying out she bit her wrist until it bled.

Staggering, the ravenette stood and tried to get to her bed only to collapse in pain again. Hestia's body jerked as another pang went through her. Her eyes closed, willing back the pain inside her mind. However, the pain persisted. It burned it's way throughout her body, seeming as if it was punishing her for ignoring it for so long.

Every night, Hestia was buckled under the throbbing pain that she tried her best to hide as the day went on. It would start in her back and slowly creep its way all around until her entire being hurt. Hestia found that tonight, the pain was different. It burned and pushed against her back, as if trying to get out.

The raven scratched at the center of the pain over and over again, only to get blood on her nails and she felt her skin splitting. Hestia lunged for her pillow and covered her face right before she screamed so no one would hear. The pain intensified and Hestia was beginning to get dizzy. The room faded in and out and became a light red, slowly getting darker.

That's when she heard it. There was a muggy sound that barely reached her ears. It sounded like bones snapping and a tearing sound filled her room. Hestia felt tears pouring down her cheeks but didn't attempt to stop them. The pain was too much.

Another snap and rip tore through the silence in her room along with another flash of pain. Over and over again the pain tore through her body, until Hestia couldn't take it anymore. Her hand scrambled to her back, as if to press away the pain and she felt it. Bone was slowly pushing itself out of her skin. Hestia tried to push it back in, but her efforts only seemed to hurry the process.

Before long, the snap and rip happened every other second. Finally, a loud _pop_ filled the room and Hestia's pain slowly faded away. Hestia panted and wiped away her tears. The pain was finally over…

The girl stood, shakily, and walked over to her vanity mirror. What she saw almost made her faint. Two large, black wings emerged from her back and filled up her room. Both wings were folded in and still scraped against the walls. Hestia slowly reached her hand back and grasped one of the wings. Her eyes widened when she realized she could feel her hand against the wing.

Hestia then promptly freaked out. She clutched her hands to her head and started whispering to herself. Over and over she said it wasn't real, couldn't be real. Then she blacked out. Hestia thankfully welcomed the blissful oblivion and closed her eyes. Once she woke up, the wings would be gone…


	2. Chapter 1 My Name is Hestia Amery

Ya… Hey. This is the first chapter of my darling new X Men fanfic. I just wanted to say that I'd appreciate it if ya'll could, y'know, spread some love by giving me a review. I want to know how I'm doing. I won't stop writing this, but I'll try to make it better. This is just the rough draft anyways.

Okay. I just wanted to do the disclaimer… I didn't need to do it the Prologue because that was all mine. Anyways, Cyclops, Professor Xavier, and Wolverine are not mine. They belong to Marvel. Everything else, is. Oh. Except the place, Bayville… Whatever, just get to reading please.

Chapter 1

My name is Hestia Amery

They weren't gone. Hestia glared at her image in the mirror. Right behind her were two large black wings. Just like last night. The ravenette closed her eyes and sighed, trying to think of a way out of her current situation. Sadly, not much could be done about humongous black wings sprouting out of your back randomly. Well, besides rip them out and possibly die from blood loss or shock of pain.

Hestia shook her head quickly. Nope, no ripping out wings… The girl looked at her clock. Five in the morning… Her father was leaving in thirty minutes. Hestia thought for a minute and decided. She would have to leave her home. Sprouting wings wasn't exactly normal and she didn't want to be experimented on.

Set on a path, Hestia took out some clothes and her sewing machine. She grabbed her scissors and began cutting holes in the backs of her shirts, hopefully big enough to fit her wings through. Then she grabbed the cloak she made for the renaissance fair and tried it on to see if it hid her wings. Just as she put on the cloak she tried to pull her wings in closer to her body, and succeeded.

"Okay… Cloak's good. Let's see if the clothes are…" Hestia tried on her tops to find some survived and some didn't. Satisfied she sewed around the tears in her shirts and reinforced them so they wouldn't rip more than they already did. By the time Hestia was done with all the shirts it was a little past five thirty.

"Supplies and I'm ready to go I think." Hestia crept into the kitchen and grabbed whatever food she could find that she knew wouldn't spoil. With that, she left the house her family called home.

Hestia started her trek towards the forest, a place she could start flying without anyone seeing her. In her mind her wings were light enough but strong enough to lift her body. The forest wasn't too far away from her home. The walk took Hestia about ten minutes before she hit the edge of the forest.

With one last deep breath, Hestia walked away from her life.

Hestia walked for an incalculable amount of time before she finally found a clearing. The girl had never gone camping or hiking in her life so she wasn't used to the environment. She was, however, fit. Although sweat dotted her brow, Hestia was still in good shape and breathing easily.

Hestia focused on flexing her wings and was amazed as they moved exactly as she wanted them to. The raven tried to flap her wings but was impeded by the cloak covering her entire body. Irritably she tore the cloak from her shoulders and threw it in her messenger bag that was resting on the ground.

Again she tried to flap her wings and was satisfied as the moved and almost lifted her off the ground. "I think I got it now…" Hestia grabbed her messenger bag and slung it over her head, wing, and shoulder. With one final try, Hestia lifted off the ground and took to the air.

The wind brushed past her hair and pushed her long black locks flying. Hestia felt a small smile begin to bloom on her face. The higher up in the air she went, Hestia felt her smile grow bigger until finally she was laughing with something akin to joy. "Who know flying was so much fun!" Hestia twirled in the air and started dancing around.

After several minutes Hestia came back to her senses and calmed down. "Now…" _what to do? I need somewhere to go…_ Hestia looked around, pondering in which direction should she go. After another turn Hestia noticed something different about her surroundings. The air began to get foggy and blurred. Once again Hestia turned and the background changed.

Hestia blinked. She was… in a different place. The raven flew towards the ground and landed in the nearest clear spot she could find. "Just… where… am I?"

"Who's there?" Before Hestia had a chance to respond, or do anything for that matter, she was tackled to the ground by some large… thing. "Who are you?" Hestia opened her eyes to see some guy's face in hers. The girl felt an immediate hatred for whomever this person was. He was exceedingly rude and attacked before asking. Was he stupid?

Deciding to voice some of her thoughts, Hestia glared at the man. "Isn't it proper manners to introduce yourself before asking someone else's name?" The man growled and tightened his grip on her arms.

"Just answer the question, bub." Hestia's glare got even more stony.

"Listen _bub_. You may call me Raven or Hestia. My name is most definitely not _bub_." The man snarled at her and got a sneer right back. "Keep going, ugly. I could fuck with you all day if need be." The man tensed as if to say or do something in response but froze as if he heard something.

He snarled as if he got told to do something he didn't want to and got off of Hestia, and helped her up. "You're coming with me." Hestia snarled and pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"I beg to differ, asswipe. I'll go wherever I damn well please." The man huffed and glared at her.

"Just listen or else I'll have to force you to come." Hestia snorted.

"Oh? And just how are you going to do tha-" The man knocked Hestia across the head, effectively knocking her out.

"Damn, she was annoying." The man picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, not really caring whether she'd feel pain or not when she woke up. He walked over to a road that he knew was there and towards his motorcycle.

The man got on the motorcycle and pulled Hestia off his shoulder to throw her in front of him, between his arms. The girl's head rested on chest and her legs hung to one side, both of her hands landed in her lap. The man revved the engine and turned to the motorcycle around towards his home.

The drive towards his home took about ten minutes during which the smell of the girl was blown into his nose by the wind. Once he pulled into the mansion, he was happy to take her inside so she wouldn't stink up his bike any more than she already did.

On his way to his destination a young man, about Hestia's age stopped him. "Who's that, Wolverine?" Wolverine growled at the boy.

"Some new mutant, Cyclops. Now get lost." Cyclops frowned but walked away anyways. The teen figured it wouldn't be worth it to get in a fight with Wolverine.

Wolverine walked down the halls until he found the door he was looking for and opened it to reveal an office. "I brought her, Chuck." "Chuck" frowned as he took in Hestia's unconscious state.

"Is she injured?" Wolverine snarled.

"I just knocked her out. She's not gonna die or anything." Chuck shook his head and told Wolverine to put Hestia on the couch in the middle of the office. Once she was laid out, Chuck sent a mental nudge to Hestia's mind to wake her up.

The girl groaned as she got up and gingerly touched her hand to her head. "Yowch. What the hell?"

"I hope you're not in too much pain." Hestia snapped her head around to look at the speaker. It was a bald man in a wheelchair. His lips were morphed in a small smile and his eyes were crinkled with kindness. Behind him stood the idiotic brawn-and-no-brains man that knocked her out. "Now, now, please don't think that of Logan."

Hestia jumped as the man spoke again. "Did I say that out loud?" The man shook his head.

"Let me explain. My name is Charles Xavier, you may call me Professor Xavier. This place is a school for mutants, such as yourself." Hestia drew in her wings and tensed up. She had completely forgotten. "Don't worry, there are more people like you. I have telepathy. I apologize for reading your mind but you weren't exactly keeping your thoughts… quiet."

Hestia's eyes widened and she apologized. "So… Where… am I?" Logan snorted and rolled his eyes.

"He just told you brat." Hestia snarled at the man.

"Shut it dumbass. No one asked you." Professor Xavier sighed.

"This is Bayville, New York. And-"

"Woah. I was living in Okinawa, Japan just, like, fifteen minutes ago. How did I get here so fast?" Professor Xavier pressed his fingers together and his face contorted into a frown.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Your powers." Hestia held up her finger and gave Professor Xavier a disbelieving look.

"Gimme a moment." Hestia snorted. Then she drew her face into a stony mask before looking back to the professor. "Alright. Keep going."

"You obviously don't believe me." Hestia blinked then snorted again.

"No. That's not what I find funny. I kinda have to believe you considering I have two new appendages attached to my back."

"Then what do you find funny?" Hestia opened her mouth as if to respond but thought better of it.

"Nothing. Just nothing." Professor Xavier shook his head but decided not to press her. She would tell them in her own time.

"Well then, Miss…"

"Oh. Sorry. My name is Hestia Amery. You can call me Raven or Hestia. Nice to meet you."


End file.
